Someday
by Lilybug134
Summary: The thoughts of Blaise Zabini after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story for the _After War Challenge _by _ThePrettyPotato. _You should check it out, it's quite fun.**

**I don't have much to say about this, other than I'm sorry if this story is completly horrible; I've never written a Blaise Zabini fic, or any Slytherin fic to be exact. I just used what I remember from the books, so please bear with me!**

**Like always, please favorite & review and all that fun stuff, it means a lot. **

**Enjoy :)**

_How could all this happen, in such a short amount of time? Damage beyond repair in minutes…_he thought to himself.

Blaise Zabini was not one to cry or mourn over the dead. After all, he did have seven dead stepfathers and an eighth stepfather currently in declining health.

But looking around at the damage that had been done to Hogwarts, it was unbelievable. Hogwarts had been like a second home to him, just like it had been to everyone whether they wanted to admit it or not.

There were great suits of armor knocked to pieces and scattered around the floor, giant holes in the wall blown out by fatal curses, and the last dead bodies being dragged into the Great Hall.

Blaise was not a Dark Lord supporter, nor was he a blood traitor. He was, after all, pureblood, and would not stain his reputation by helping half-breeds and Muggle-borns. And yet, he was not about to go out a support that snake-faced creature that everyone feared. He thought that going around in those stupid masks, trying to spread terror everywhere for no reason was pointless; a waste of his time.

Yet here he was, walking through the castle, a pain searing in his chest, one that he had never felt before. He wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but he wasn't a heartless gargoyle either.

He didn't know what to do next. He and his mother already had one of the most highest-security vaults in Gringotts, full of gold and treasures, so he didn't need a job. His mother had set an example of never being able to fall in love, so he knew that he could be happy living as a rich bachelor for the rest of his life. He had a large manor that only he and his mother lived in, so he didn't need a house. He was set for life. And yet, something was still missing.

He needed a cause. He needed to wake up and find his passion. _I sound like my mother after stepfather number two, _he thought. But then again, after stepfather mother two, his mother had set her standards much higher, and their fortunes nearly tripled when stepfather three died.

So yes, a passion, a cause, a wakeup call is what he needed. He didn't know what it was going to be, or when he would find it, but when he opened the door to the familiar Slytherin common room, he knew he would get there someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody!**

**Don't hate me too much - the second (and last) chapter of ****_Memories _****will be uploaded this coming week, so please be patient.**

**I've noticed that a lot of you are putting this stories under your favorites and following it. I just wanted to remind you that I have a little project going; think of it as a gift to you for reading my story.**

**It's called Lily's Weekly Gifts, and you basically just send me your favorite characters and maybe a scenario or a song or prompts or a theme or whatever, and I write a story for you. I can even upload it the week of your birthday if you want me to, just tell me.**

**Simply send all this information to me in PM and I'll reply as soon as possible just confirming everything. If you would like more information on this, either look on my profile for more details or PM me with any questions.**

**I really really REALLY want to do this for you guys, so if you like this story or any of my other stories or simply want a fic written for you, just ask and it will be given to you! Don't forget to pass this message onto your friends! **

**Like I said, the second chapter of ****_Memories _****will be up later this week. Thank you all so much for liking it, following it, and reviewing it. It means so much to me. **


End file.
